


Year's Gone By

by SonjaJade



Series: Diary of a Dublith Trio [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anniversary, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The Curtises celebrate the anniversary of when Alex moved in to live with them- and Izumi’s gift is almost too much to take.





	

Alex, Sig and Izumi catch a cab from the hotel they’re staying at in South City to the finest restaurant available.  It’s an Aerugoan place with excellent pasta and seafood, crystal cut glass plates and stemware, expensive imported wines and a piano tinkling near the bar across the room.  Sig and Alex both pull Izumi’s chair out for her and they seat themselves on either side of her.  Unfamiliar with such fancy dining, Alex started them off with a bottle champagne and cocktail shrimp.  He popped the bottle effortlessly, without a corkscrew much to the waiter’s amazement, and poured them all glasses of bubbly wine.  
  
“A toast,” he said with a smile as he raised his glass.  “Here’s to our first anniversary, and may there be many more loving years together.  Cheers!”  Their glasses tinked together, and they began to snack on their appetizers.  
  
After their huge meal (with portions large enough to take home some, even with Sig and Alex’s large appetites), they began contemplating a dessert to share.  And then Izumi did something very strange.  
  
She peeked around and around, as if she were making sure no one was watching her.  Then all at once, she dove under the long, black tablecloth and Sig and Alex shared a look of genuine concern.  They looked at her glass, drained of its champagne.  The bottle was nearly empty and Alex and Sig had only had two glasses each.  That meant that Izumi had drank over half the bottle.  
  
Without being too conspicuous, Sig called softly,  “Izumi, are you alright?”  The only answer they got was a quiet chuckle, and then Sig’s eyes went wide.  
  
“What is it?” Alex asked.  
  
He scooted his chair back but sat forward, closer, as if he were literally on the edge of his seat.  “Just do what I do,” he said carefully.  
  
Alex furrowed his brows in confusion, but did as he was asked.  That’s when he felt two slender hands reach for his fly on his dress pants.  Now he wore the same expression as his male lover.  
  
“What-”  
  
“Shh,” she hissed from underneath the table.  “Keep cool.  And I want something chocolate for dessert.”  And then one of those slender hands was reaching into his shorts and stroking his cock.  
  
Sig’s eyes had half closed, and his breathing was heavier, but otherwise he looked like someone tired after finishing a large meal.  Just as Alex was beginning to relax into Izumi’s impromptu handjob, his eyes went wide again.  He looked down into his lap and could see flashes of her braids as she sucked his cock all the way down her throat.  He reached across the table to Sig and held his hand as she sucked him dry.  
  
Moments later, her hand returned and apparently she was sucking on Sig, because he made a choked gasp.  The waiter scurried over and Alex was sure he was red clear past his eyebrows.  
  
“Oh, I’d hoped to catch your lady friend!” he said sadly.  “I was going to ask if you’d like something for dessert!”  
  
“S-she’ll be right back,” Alex tried to say smoothly.  “She’s only gone to powder her nose a bit.  She said she’d like something chocolate, however.”  
  
He rattled off a list of chocolate desserts and she licked his cock when she heard the one she wanted.  Sig ordered the same and Alex decided on a piece of cherry cheesecake.  When the waiter left, he felt something else under the table touching him, and he forgot how to breathe when he realized she was jamming his length into her pussy.  
  
“I-Izumi!” he said desperately.  One hand slipped under to discreetly grip her hip as she rode him hard and fast, and Sig looked helplessly at him.  “She’s…  riding-” he choked out.  
  
“Sucking on this end,” Sig replied.  
  
It was something they’d done in their bedroom before, one of them in the middle, getting reamed from behind by one and orally servicing the other.  But to do it _in public_ -  
  
Alex bit his lip as he burst inside her body.  And she did that thing he liked afterward, shaking her hips from side to side and tickling his balls with her fuzzy lips.  When she withdrew, she turned and began to lick him clean before guiding his dick back into his shorts and zipping his trousers.  Then Sig must’ve come after that, as his face briefly scrunched up and he held his breath.  Not long after that, Izumi popped back out from under the table, practically glowing and extremely pleased with herself.  She kissed Alex first, and he could taste all of their flavors in her mouth.  He watched then as she and Sig shared a deep kiss, and then the waiter was coming with a tray of decadent sweets.  
  
“Ah, madam!  So glad to see you’ve returned in time for your chocolate cannolis!”  
  
Izumi smiled.  “I can’t wait to taste them!”  He brought fresh coffee as well, and she seemed to dig into her chocolate cannoli as if she hadn’t just had sex with the both of them right underneath the damn table.  
  
They paid the bill and went back to the hotel room, where he and Sig ripped her dress off of her body and threw her naked onto the bed.  Alex held her with her back against his chest, his hands teasing her breasts while Sig devoured her pinkness.  When she offered him a gushing orgasm, he drank greedily from her before switching places with Alex so he could do the same.  By the time they’d both repaid her for her wonderful gift to them at the restaurant, they were both hard again and they scooped her up and pounded into both of her holes standing up.  
  
When they finished, they didn’t even bother with cleaning up before falling sleepily into a transmuted bed.  
  
“I think we should have more sex in public,” Izumi hummed.  
  
“I think not,” Alex rumbled, and Sig agreed.  
  
“But it was so much fun!” she said as she pecked them each on the cheek.  
  
“Let’s see if you can keep your composure if we were licking and fucking you under the table!”  He knew as soon as it came out of her mouth he shouldn’t have suggested it.  
  
“I’d love to try that!” she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.  
  
Sig chuckled.  “Look what you started.”  
  
He took a deep breath and hugged her tightly.  He grinned and laughed as well.  “It’s going to be a very exciting year for us, I think.”  
  
Sig kissed him, then kissed Izumi.  “I think you’re right.”


End file.
